Naruto 2: The Wedding Arrangement
by GrizzD
Summary: The Fourth Ninja war is finally complete and all the villages are coming together to help clean up the mess that has been made. The Empress comes to offer assistance and with a small problem. One of her newly built castles has been captures by Pirate Werewolves, and she is enlisting the help of the rookie nine plus a few others to help regain the castle. Continued in the Chap
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! GrizzD here and guess what this author's note is the start of the sequel to Naruto: The Lost sister. YAY! The new story if you have read the heading called Naruto 2: The Wedding Arrangement. It will have some sexual themes but not like it's going to be a lemon or anything. Just a suggestion of people 'doing it', I will not be going into detail I leave that to you all.<p>

_Description:_

**The Fourth Ninja war is finally complete and all the villages are coming together to help clean up the mess that has been made. The Empress comes to offer help and with a small problem. One of her newly built castles has been captures by Pirate Werewolves, and she is enlisting the help of the rookie nine plus a few others to help regain the castle. This is just the start as she also needs help with a few other missions that will need the Royal Reconnaissance Pack to help. They will also be a big surprise in store for everyone involved when Naruto PROPOSES!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO SENSEI DOES. (I DO OWN SOME MANGA BOOKS BUT NOT THE STUFF INSIDE ALL THAT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO SENSEI)**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting in his office, Naruto was thinking of Hinata. While he thought the news came on, "Today her majesty Empress of Caterainia has informed the press that the new castle by the sea has been taken over. The Newly completed castle by the sea was the newest idea for providing assistance to the nearby villages for protection from sea attacks and shelter to those in need during coastal storms. Her sources say..." Lady Ariel his elder sister had planned on telling the news only the basic information on the new castle infiltration and the news so far knew nothing of the newest mission soon to be given to an elite group consisting of several as in 17 Konoha Ninja, 3 Sand Ninja, 4 rouge ninja, and Naruto and 11 skilled Caterainian warriors would be infiltrating and securing the new castle. "...On a brighter note the ninja world is coming together to celebrate the winning of the Fourth Great Ninja war and the defeat of various people. They are celebrating the return of some people to the ninja ranks such as Neji Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Obito Uchiha and other various people who passed but were revived by the power of the oracle. Our news cast will resume later tonight at ten I am George Greybull with the 7 o' clock news. Good Night." 'I can't outrun it Just keeps comin'; oh your love is relentless; I can't fight it; there's no hiding; oh your love is relentless...' "You ready to jet my lord?" Luna said. "I was born ready."

Meanwhile in the camp of the Great Ninja army the Konoha 12 minus Naruto but plus Sora, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and others stood in front of Lady Ariel along with the Sand siblings, the 3 rouge ninja plus Sasuke, Sasuke's newly revived cousin Obito and his love Rin. "Lady Ariel let me get this straight you want all of them including the General of the entire Ninja army to go and assist your warriors in a castle retrieval," said Lord Tsuchikage grumpily. Lady Ariel took it all in stride and said to the Kages in the room, "I have personally taken measures to have extra help given to all of the ninja army and as Lord Kazekage and his siblings will be gone will personally take over in his stead. This castle is essential to keeping the coast and all the coastal villages safe from impending doom. Besides I happen to know the Captain of the group needs a plan before entering the castle so they will be able to rest for several days and recoup their strength. So no worries my lord and lady Kages all will be well." Ariel smiled and turned to the ninja assembled before her, "Kakashi as one of the most elite of the group, besides Lord Gaara of course, will lead you to the meeting place. Safe travels, God Bless, and as an actor would say break a leg."

After leaving the tent that held 'headquarters' the group of young ninja dispersed to gather travel gear and other essentials before hitting the road. Three hours later the large group of 22 gathered at the meeting place waiting for the ever late Kakashi, and his best friend Obito. Rin was the first to comment, "Kakashi was never this late when we were younger Obito yeah but never Kakashi he was always here early." Sakura said with a small frown, "Well here they come. This isn't as bad as when we had our first training session as a team we waited 5 hours for him and none of us ate breakfast before we left our homes either." She turned to her wayward teacher and his best friend, "So what is the excuse this time... oh whatever let's just get going." Kakashi just nodded and they left at a slow but steady pace as they were all down to almost nothing in power supply.

They arrived at the clearing within the hour not seeing anyone. The clearing was more of a small waterfall lake with multiple cave entrances broken into the rock. The ninja approached cautiously as the 'Captain' was easily startled. What they didn't realize that a small horse sized black cat was swimming just under the surface of the water. The cat swam to the surface of the pool and crawled slowly out of the water shaking out his shaggy black spotted coat and said, "Well I was wondering when you all would get here dinners about to be started, meaning your late again." Shikamaru Nara was the first to speak, "Naruto we are not late. You're just here early ya grump." The Leoguar snorted and turned into Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who was currently shirtless and wearing low riding black jeans that were unbuttoned but zipped so they sat snugly on his hips. "Well he has been increasingly impatient lately and very grumpy. He is not someone you really want to live with right now. I certainly don't want to, but I have to." Naruto growled and walked behind the waterfall into the hidden cavern beyond. The voice from beyond was Phoenix who greeted them all with a large basket on her hip, "Hey, what up?" Phoenix was accompanied by her counterpart Luna who had a large urn on her back smiled and walked toward one of the passages to the side of the main cave entrance, said, "His mood might improve if a certain dark haired female went and 'talked' to him if you know what I mean. Follow us this will lead to the other side and the love birds can have some privacy." The large group followed Luna and Phoenix into the tunnel. Hinata being that certain dark haired female stayed behind. Hinata was nervous, she had never seen Naruto so, so like Sasuke before and that was saying a lot.

'Don't be so nervous, you can do this. You love the man don't you? Don't you? Yes, then go in there go be the more independent woman you are and jump him like there is no tomorrow. Or whatever works to make him happier.' After her small pep talk she squared her shoulders and walked to the cave entrance. There she activated her Byakugan which enabled her to see Naruto and the nine tails chakras. Nine Tails, who she recently learned was named Kurama, looked to be speaking to Naruto. Hinata unaware of a small pure white fennec fox kit on the floor by the entrance. She heard a squeak, and with all the precision of the Hyuga looked down and saw the small fluffy baby. It squeaked again so she squatted down and picked the baby up.

She examined the small fluffy fox kit as she walked into the waterfall cave. She looked up to see Naruto pacing and mumbling to himself knowing he was speaking to Kurama. Naruto hearing someone looked at her, the small white fox kit squeaked at him. Kurama chose to make an appearance as a dog sized chakra impression of the gigantic nine tail fox. The fox cocked his head to one side and looked at the small fox kit that Hinata placed on the ground. The little kit was the size of a small 2lb Chihuahua puppy. Kurama looked amused as he looked at the fox kit. He studied the baby and saw on his large floppy bat ears had a bit a reddish tint as did the tip of his small yet extremely fluffy tail. He smiled at the couple in front of him who were looked puzzled at the way the fox sat there. Kurama chuckled and said in his deep voice, "Well this little kit and I will join our friends outside and leave you two alone. Come with me, little kit."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone sorry for the wait I have been trying to fix this a little bit hope u like it! :)<p> 


End file.
